El vecino de al lado
by Xsaid
Summary: Sakura vuelve a Yérsey despedida, traicionada por su mejor amiga y engañada por su novio, allí conoce a Sasuke, su sexy e insoportable vecino, que la cambiará la vida. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**_Uno_**

La cola de la gasolinera iba para rato, el dependiente era un inútil total que no sabía cómo abrir la caja registradora y el encargado estaba demasiado ocupado coqueteando con la chicha rubia del Ford, Sakura bufó cansada, ella solo quería comprar la maldita lata de aceite, el estúpido GSI necesitaba un cambio urgente, miró disimuladamente hacia la sección de revistas guarras y le vio, aquel tipo llevaba siguiéndola desde que salió de casa y le daba mala espina, las ropas oscuras y las gafas de sol resultaban demasiado destacables estando en pleno verano, pensó que quizás se tratase de algún acosador , si, estaba más que segura, metió la mano en el bolso blanco de su costado izquierdo y comprobó con satisfacción que el gas de pimienta lo había traído consigo, avanzó un par de pasos y llegó por fin hasta el cajero que le despachó rápidamente, 7$ por una puñetera lata de aceite, menudo robo.

Salió apresuradamente de la tienda y entró en su coche blanco, cerró rápidamente al ver que el hombre salía también sin comprar nada y se encaminaba hacia ella, arrancó con prisas y salió del aparcamiento haciendo ruedas, más tranquila, condujo con cuidado hasta el Starbucks del centro comercial y aparcó en el parking subterráneo por miedo de que la robasen en el coche, últimamente habían dado en las noticias muchos robos de coches antiguos y ella no quería perder su recién restaurado Opel Cadec GSI 2000, que bastante la había costado, se encontraba muy satisfecha con el resultado final, la tapicería de cuero rojo y negro era lo que más la gustaba de su coche. Cogió un sándwich de pavo y queso roquefort y pidió un frapuchunino de moca, luego se sentó en la terraza para almorzar esperando a que llegase su novio.

Vio el inconfundible Audi A4 naranja de Naruto aparcar, solo él compraría un coche de semejante color. Le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa merecida mientras el rubio se quitaba el cinturón, salió del coche con cara de amargado y el traje azul desarreglado, se sentó a su lado y la dio un beso como de costumbre, luego se estiró en la silla metálica.

— ¿Qué tal la junta? —preguntó Sakura mientras le daba un sorbo al moca.

—Fatal —contestó sin rodeos— mis socios me tienen agarrados por los huevos-ttebayou —dijo con frustración— veo que te has puesto el vestido rojo que te regalé —cambió de tema.

—Sí, ya era hora de estrenarlo —contestó algo abochornada.

Se había olvidado de la existencia de aquel vestido hacía tiempo, era un Dior rojo largo de tirantes con algo de escote en V y una raja sobre la pierna izquierda, se lo había regalado por su anterior aniversario y ella lo había guardado inmediatamente en el vestíbulo con los demás vestidos y trajes de ocasión.

—Por cierto, la cena de esta noche sigue en pie ¿Verdad?

—Para suerte o desgracia así me temo dattebayou —comentó con desgana. — Me tengo que ir ya, tengo una comida importante con un cliente en veinte minutos, te veré luego-ttebayou —se acercó y volvió a besarla antes de marcharse.

—Suerte —animó viendo como se marchaba.

Reprimió una mueca de tristeza haciéndose la valiente y se marchó de la cafetería hacia su trabajo, hacía un par de meses que Naruto estaba muy distante con ella y hacía bastante más que no tenían momentos íntimos. Suspiró recordando que a Naruto le daba miedo el compromiso y pensó que a sus casi treinta años ya no tenía la posibilidad de buscarse un buen marido pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en poco tiempo terminaran por comprometerse. Saludó a Ino con la mano mientras pasaba por la caja y esta la contestó con un cabeceo sin dejar de medir la talla de la clienta entrada en edad, pasó a la oficina y se cambió de ropa poniéndose el traje de Blanco, se ató el pelo en una coleta ladeada y tomó la insignia de la tienda, escrutó con resignación las pequeñas arrugas que ya iban apareciendo en su bello rostro y después encendió el portátil para mirar el correo de la tienda.

Después de un par de horas haciendo pedidos y contestando los correos de los jefes europeos decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la tienda y ver si hacía un par de ventas, este mes llevaban ya casi la mitad de las ventas estimadas y si lograban superar a la tienda de la calle preciados lograrían una vacaciones con los gastos pagados para toda la plantilla, hacía bastante que no se relajaba pues desde que la habían ascendido a jefa y encargada de la tienda no paraba e incluso a veces se llevaba el trabajo a casa, tampoco se podía quejar, trabajar en una boutique de renombre era uno de sus sueños de niña aunque hubiese preferido trabajar entre motores, ¡pero no! Como buena mujer debía trabajar en un lugar decente y casarse con un hombre competitivo. Suspiró, a veces la gustaría tener una vida más sencilla, donde no tener que preocuparse por llevar marcas caras o cenar siempre comida con clase, ¿por qué no podía simplemente relajarse tomando una cerveza con una buena tapa de jamón de jabugo? No, claro que no, una señorita nunca tomaría alcohol y en caso de hacerlo siempre vino o bebida de etiqueta, realmente odiaba todo eso.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó educadamente a un hombre que llevaba rato mirando las corbatas.

— Estoy buscando una corbata que conjunte con un traje de seda negro —contestó agradecido por la atención.

— ¿De qué color usará la camisa?

—Todavía no lo sé, pensaba elegirla en cuestión de la corbata.

Sakura meditó un momento mientras paseaba la vista por las corbatas y analizaba mentalmente la posición económica del cliente, una corbata con estilo pero no muy cara, de seda sería recargar la imagen, pensó que una corbata azul de lino bastaría. Extrajo la corbata de lino azul oscura con rayas grises y se la extendió al hombre.

— ¿Qué le parece? Puede usar una camisa blanca o rosa con ella y al ser de lino destacará sobre la seda del traje negro pero sin opacar su lucidez. —explicó.

—Sí, me gusta, me la llevo —dijo convencido.

—Muy bien, ¿desea algo más? —preguntó ávida.

—Unos gemelos nuevos no me vendrían mal… —dudó.

—Tenemos unos nuevos que nos acaban de llegar, son la última moda en Austria, si quiere se los muestro.

—Sí por favor. —contestó el hombre.

Sakura se retiró un momento al almacén y volvió con la caja de los nuevos gemelos, eran de plata vieja con decoraciones florales, al hombre le gustaron todos y le costó decidirse, finalmente escogió los gemelos de los narcisos, algo predecible pensó Sakura. Logró una buena venta y eso que todavía quedaban bastantes horas por delante.

—Hoy te estás luciendo frentona —comentó su amiga Ino. — has hecho cuatro ventas desde que has llegado y ya superas los dos mil dólares, eso es bastante.

—Estoy teniendo un buen día, nada más. —Contestó con modestia fingida. — ¿vamos a tomar un café? —preguntó mirando el reloj.

—Claro, voy a avisar a las chicas de que nos vamos.

—Bien, voy a coger mesa.

Sakura se dirigió a la cafetería de Temari, una compañera del centro comercial, los precios eran bastante baratos para lo que estaba acostumbrada pero tenía un exquisito bombón de Colombia, se acercó a la barra y pidió dos bombón para Ino y ella, estuvieron cotilleando un rato sobre la tienda nueva que habían abierto, Zara o algo así, cuando Ino llegó se unió a la conversación de buena gana y saludó a su cuñada con un beso en la mejilla como siempre.

—Bueno chicas, yo me marcho ya que Gaara va a venir a verme en un rato y no quiero que me pille escaqueándome del trabajo —se despidió Ino.

—Claro, ya nos vemos —contestó Temari.

—Chao Ino-cerda —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, ella le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— ¿Te importa que fume? —preguntó Temari.

—Para nada

—Como lo estabas dejando… —repuso— no quiero incomodarte, puedo esperar a que te marches…

—No de verdad, además como tú has dicho; lo estaba dejando, dame uno maldita sea —replicó con una sonrisa.

—Toma —la tendió un cigarrillo negro. — Es de cereza —explicó viendo su aversión.

Sakura se lo encendió desfrutando del sabor medio ácido y dulce del fieltro del cigarrillo y luego lo miró sorprendida dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amiga, la vio orgullosa.

—Está bueno, ¿Qué marca es? —preguntó soltando el humo por la nariz.

—Black Devil

—Creo que me he vuelto a enganchar.

Estuvieron conversando un rato más hasta que a Sakura se la apagó el cigarrillo, luego volvió a la tienda y se encontró con los jefes que la esperaban con enfado e impaciencia. _"mierda, mierda, mierda_" maldijo internamente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Sr. Frerineldo, Sr. Agustín que gusto verlos por aquí —mintió.

—Sr. Sakura que amable es al volver a la tienda para atendernos —dijo el calvo.

—Nos alegramos de verla de nuevo, ahora vallamos a su despacho —ordenó con cinismo Agustín.

—Claro —aceptó sin otra opción.

Miró a Ino pidiéndola ayuda con la mirada y esta se encogió de hombros como diciendo "Te lo dije", guió a los jefes hasta su despacho y tomaron asiento en los sofás de cuero negro. Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Sr. Sakura, Ud. Es la mejor vendedora de toda nuestra cadena pero también es la que más se escaquea de su trabajo en la tienda y esto no puede seguir así.

—Yo lo sé pero si me permiten explicarme…

—Lo hemos consultado con los demás socios y creemos que ha llegado la hora de renovar el servicio —continuó Frerineldo sin dejarla hablar. — la plantilla está anticuada al igual que la tienda y hemos decidido que vamos a cerrar para modernizarnos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Renovarse o morir, así es la moda —habló Agustín, el más joven de los dos abuelos.

—Lo siento Sakura pero tú no encajas en la nueva imagen que buscamos, estás despedida.

—E-espere —balbuceó sorprendida.

—No hay más que decir, —miró que la mujer iba a llorar y decidió tratar de suavizar un poco las cosas— Sakura mírame —ordenó— tú eres la mejor en tu empleo pero hoy en día la juventud no quiere trajes de mojigata, quieren ropa fresca y con estilo, y tú eres demasiado recatada para encajar en el perfil que buscamos…

—En cambio Ino es una chica extrovertida, alegre, fresca y versátil, aunque las ventas que tiene son de menor valor doblan tu record e interesa más la cantidad que la calidad porque si solo vienen tres personas a nuestra tienda y compran dos modelos carísimos, la gente de a pie va a pensar que no tiene probabilidad de comprase nada y no entrarán.

—Pero si entra mucha gente y se compran cosas más económicas pero numerosas eso atraerá la atención.

—No pueden hacerme esto, llevo siete años trabajando aquí… —dijo desolada.

—Lo siento, la decisión está tomada, no hace falta que vengas mañana y la indemnización se ingresará en tu cuenta dentro de poco.

—Pero… yo… —balbuceó.

Los hombres abandonaron el despacho de la joven y se marcharon después de hablar con Ino sobre su ascenso. En cuanto se enteró de que despedían a su amiga corrió a consolar a Sakura pero esta, llevada por la ira y la envidia discutió con ella y la echó en cara que había sido obra suya, se dijeron muchas cosas de las que se arrepentirían pero en esos momentos, llevadas por la locura no podían racionalizar como una persona serena, finalmente, después de recoger sus cosas, Sakura se marchó resignada pero furiosa y cuando salió de la tienda; miró el cartel de Blanco y escupió en la entrada. ¿Después de casi ocho años de trabajo arduo y comprometido así se lo pagaban? Oh dios, estaba tan cabreada en esos momentos que no la importó casi atropellar al vigilante del aparcamiento y llevarse la banda. Encendió la radio y subió casi al máximo el volumen, haciendo que los altavoces retumbaran con fuerza dentro del espacio del coche, comenzó a mover la cabeza con frenesí mientras escuchaba "Camino al infierno" de ACDC, pasó por delante de un bar y se detuvo frente a este.

Eran casi las diez y cuarto y Sakura no llegaba a casa, los socios estaban esperando impacientemente a que llegase para comenzar la cena, Naruto se tiraba de los pelos, era una reunión importante en la que se estaba jugando su fiabilidad con la empresa de su padre, algo intocable para él y ni siquiera a su novia la iba a consentir, pero bueno, trató de calmarse pensando en que Sakura es una mujer seria y responsable, seguramente un atasco o una avería improvista del cacharro que tenía por automóvil, ¿Por qué no se había comprado el BMV que estaba de ocasión? No señor, la señorita tenía que llevar un clásico de 133c.c, no podía conformarse con un coche normal. "Me gustan los coches con personalidad" le había dicho. En otra época se había enamorado de ella por pensar diferente a las demás chicas pero eso ahora comenzaba a ser un problema, para su sorpresa y alivio se abrió la puerta del Pent-house mostrando la figura de una mujer que andaba sin equilibrio alguno gritando maldiciones medio llorando. Naruto ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Sakura llegar totalmente borracha, ¡con lo mala bebedora que era!, se quedó mirando horrorizado la escena de su novia saludar a sus socios con una sonrisa burlesca y la mirada perdida, ¡lo iba a arruinar todo! Luego anduvo a trombos hasta él y se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

—Hola zorrito —casi gritó, sus socios rieron por el apodo— ¿Qué tal la cena con los pendejos? —preguntó sonriente.

— ¡Sakura! —le regañó abochornado.

A partir de ahí la cosa acabó con una Sakura borracha intentando hacerle un stripper a los socios que miraban atónitos a la mujer forcejear con Naruto, después de un rato de luchas cansadas logró encerrarla en la cocina, salió de nuevo al comedor, despidió a sus socios pidiendo mil disculpas y volvió a la cocina.

—Mañana se reirán de mí en la oficina-ttebayou… —lloriqueó.

Cogió a su novia formal que se había dormido sobre la mesa y la llevó al dormitorio donde la acostó. A la mañana siguiente Sakura no recordaba absolutamente nada pero sabía que cuando se ponía borracha sacaba su parte vergonzosa.

—Oh dios mío… ayer era la cena de empresa en casa ¿qué habré hecho? —se preguntó con arrepentimiento.

Cuando se incorporó la cabeza la dolió como mil demonios y tuvo que correr, literalmente, al baño porque se vomitaba encima, se duchó y mientras el aguaba limpiaba su cuerpo sucio y apestado a alcohol, intentó recordar lo que había ocurrió: cerveza, casa, striptease a los socios… ¡¿Pero que había hecho?! _"¡Joder, joder, joder, joder…!" _maldijo internamente, tenía que ir ahora mismo a disculparse con Naruto, ¿y si había arruinado su ascenso? ¿Y si le despedían por su culpa? Se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes blanca y se calzó unas chanclas, cogió el bolso y comprobó que no la faltaba nada de valor, exepcionando un billete de doscientos dólares, seguramente con lo que pagó el alcohol.

En el garaje del bloque de apartamentos se encontró con su GSI y se preguntó si habría conducido ebria o lo había traído la grúa, encendió el motor con un potente rugido y condujo con velocidad hasta la empresa de marketing Namikaze. El portero la conocía de sobra por lo que no tuvo ningún problema al entrar, subió en ascensor hasta la planta de su chico y se extrañó al ver que la secretaria no estaba en su mesa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero no le tomó importancia, lo que realmente importaba era la discusión que tendría con Naruto a raíz de lo de anoche, posiblemente él la dejara, pensó con agonía.

Abrió la puerta de madera con algo de esfuerzo y se quedó petrificada ante lo que vio, Naruto la devolvió la mirada con horror y la chica con pánico, acababa de pillar a su novio de toda la vida follando descaradamente en su despacho sin mayor preocupación, ¡Y ella que creía que estaría disgustado!, pero no, ahí estaba su secretaria cabalgando sobre él en el sillón largo de cuero granate, totalmente desnudos, ¡Qué sinvergüenza! Tenía la boca abierta y ninguno de los tres parecía poder reaccionar, segundos después recuperó la cordura y salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos, un profundo sentimiento de traición afloraba en su pecho, el aire entraba a bocanadas a sus pulmones ya que no podía respirar con normalidad y la temblaba todo el cuerpo, incrédula a lo que había visto, se encerró en el coche y gritó de frustración en un graznido desgarrador como sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía? ¡¿Cómo?!, pero por más que se lo repitiese nada iba a cambiar.

Unos minutos después se encontró lo bastante calmada y fría para poder marcharse de allí, alargó la mano hasta la guantera de la pegatina de prohibido y sacó un paquete de tabaco, tomó un cigarrillo con la mano derecha y lo encendió con el encendedor del coche, inhaló una gran cantidad de humo y se sintió mejor, luego buscó una canción que la levantase el ánimo, Tú has sido mi maestro, de Malú. Con una sonrisa vacía condujo sin rumbo, sin más que la tarjeta de crédito y el tabaco, el móvil y las llaves del piso debían perecer ya en el fondo del río Michigan. Sonrió con amargura, dicen que cuando todas las puertas se cierran, se abre una ventana, y ahí estaba, de nuevo en aquel pueblo que siempre había odiado, Yérsey, su lugar de nacimiento y residencia de la familia que llevaba varios años sin ver. Suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de tomar el desvío que la encerraría de nuevo en aquel lugar lleno de paletos y pueblerinos sin nada mejor que hacer que comentar su desgracia hasta que algo mínimamente emocionante ocupase sus vacías cabezas. _Genial_.

* * *

**Azrael: **este es mi primer SasuSaku, espero que me esté saliendo bien xD mmm me gustaría recibir algún review para ver como llevo la cosa y tal... bueno, am... si queréis saber algo visitad mi perfil (sobre la historia digo) y bueno nada más creo. Felices...?¿ exámenes de primavera :)

_Leeeeroooy Jeeenkins :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Aparcó frente a la casa familiar, aquella de la que había huido con dieciséis años harta de la monotonía de aquel lugar, sin nada mejor que hacer los fines de semana que hacer excursiones a la montaña o coquetear con los chicos que conoces de siempre. Agradecía que Naruto la hubiese sacado de aquel pueblucho al que ahora volvía casi doce años después, su padre nunca la había perdonado y siempre que podía la echaba en cara eso, desde que él había muerto casi no hablaba con nadie a parte de su madre, su hermana Shizune, casada y con hijos la había tachado de zorra, ¡si solo había habido un hombre en toda su vida! Suspiró una vez más y tocó la puerta interior sin mucho interés, al poco rato salió una mujer rubia de ojos azules vestida con una bata que se quedó sorprendida al verla.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó dudosa.

—Madre… —susurró.

— ¡Sakura, hija! —gritó abalanzándose sobre ella.

Permanecieron unos segundos en el porche abrazabas mientras lloraban por el reencuentro, luego, su madre se separó de ella y la miró inquisidoramente, paseó la mirada por el lugar y al no ver al rubio de acompañante suspiró aliviada, la tendió la entrada y Sakura entró callada hasta el saloncito hogareño, algunos muebles habían cambiado pero la casa seguía tal y como la recordaba, con las paredes amarillentas y el suelo de madera negruzca por los años. Se sentó en el sofá de tapiz marrón y aguardó a su madre se sentase en su mecedora de mimbre.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tsunade con seriedad.

—Me han despedido y he roto con Naruto —informó mirando la chimenea encendida.

Algo que no la gustaba de ese lugar era el frío nocturno a pesar de ser verano.

—Me lo imaginaba al no verte con él, supongo que esta no es una visita de cortesía —dedujo.

—No tengo otro lugar al que ir —se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, todos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y Shizune tendrá que aceptarlo quiera o no —la tranquilizó— la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, Naruto parecía un buen chico.

—Y lo era hasta que le pillé siéndome infiel —contestó.

—Vaya, típico de los tipos como él, que pena… en fin —suspiró— puedes quedarte aquí hasta que decidas marcharte de nuevo, tu habitación está algo abandonada pero sigue como siempre, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

—No he traído nada a parte de mi coche y la tarjeta del banco —contestó esquiva.

—Ya veo, bueno, deberías descansar, has conducido mucho, mañana hablaremos, yo tengo turno de mañana así que volveré para la hora de comer.

Sakura asintió y siguió a su madre hasta su habitación, como había dicho, estaba igual que siempre, con la cama de plumón, los posters de sus antiguos grupos favoritos de adolescente, el armario blanco y el escritorio heredado de su hermana mayor, olía a cerrado y el polvo se acumulaba pero no la importó, abrió un poco la ventana y se dio cuenta de que Tsunade la había dejado intimidad, agradecida, buscó en los cajones de la cómoda y extrajo un pijama verde algo pasado y con bolillas, se lo puso y se metió en la cama. Estando a solas con sus pensamientos no pudo evitar llorar en silencio echando de menos su vida perfecta, se durmió antes de darse cuenta.

Sobre las diez de la mañana se despertó de sopetón a causa del alto volumen de la casa vecina, abrió los ojos con pereza y molestia por la luz que se colaba de la ventana sin persiana y que por suerte no la daba directamente en la cara, se permitió tomarse tres cafés altos en cafeína para poder funcionar como una persona normal, luego volvió a vestirse con la misma ropa del día anterior, cosa que era la primera vez en su vida que hacía pero que tampoco la molestó tanto como pensó que haría, y salió de la casa en dirección a la tienda de ropa más decente del lugar, para su suerte habían construido un pequeño centro comercial en el centro del pueblo, donde antiguamente se encontraba el cine de coches, por lo menos habían hecho algo productivo en todos estos años.

Aparcó en la parte trasera, entre un montón de coches más viejos que el suyo, la mayoría camionetas de chapa, y se deslizó sin prisa al interior del comercial. Tenía que admitir que era bastante cuco el sitio, había fuentecillas y bancos de mármol por todas partes y había algunas tiendas de renombre como Springfield o NewYorker, dentro de la categoría cutre claro. Entró en una tienda llamada Espirit, una marca alemana que era bastante conocida por Europa, se compró varios jerséis de verano y camisetas, unos cuantos vaqueros y shorts, algunas deportivas y ropa interior. Salió bastante cargada de la tienda y paró a tomar el almuerzo, en un principio iba a entrar en el Starbucks pero rechazó la idea casi de inmediato, por el contrario entró en una cafetería parecida a la que tenía Temari y se tomó un zumo de naranja natural con un donut de chocolate. Ya iba de camino al coche cuando vio de casualidad la cartelera del cine, le llamó la atención Quarantine, versión americana de una famosa película de terror española, decidió que la vería en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, la encantan las pelis de miedo.

Casi era la hora de comer y no tenía hambre especialmente pero tenía que hablar con su madre y decidir de una vez a que se dedicaría de momento, volvió a casa con prisa y aparcó en la acera de la casa, al salir del coche se fijó en el Ford Mustang del 77 amarillo, con la raya negra, y asintió satisfecha con su buen gusto, aunque ella prefería el Mustang del 78 en negro, pero la dolió de sobremanera ver que perdía agua, seguramente algún manguito picado ya que esos coches no suelen dar problemas graves. Suspiró antes de apartar definitivamente la vista de ese caballo salvaje y sacó la llave de la piedra falsa con cuidado de que nadie la viese, abrió con dificultad las dos puertas pues iba cargada como una borrica con tantas bolsas, guardó la ropa en el armario y después bajó a la cocina para ver que podía preparar, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver que la nevera se encontraba, como siempre, atestada de cervezas de lata, huevos y carne de aspecto dudoso, incluso la leche parecía cortada.

El timbre la asustó y se dio con el pico de la campana extractora en la cabeza, gritó un "ya voy" mientras cerraba la nevera y anduvo hacia la puerta, abrió la puerta maciza y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que rondaría su edad en la puerta con un taperware en las manos. Bien, estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su madre de mal humor por el cansancio y estrés del hospital, a un vecino cotilla, a un viejo compañero e incluso a un zombi asesino, pero para nada estaba preparada para enfrentarse a semejante dios del sexo que se alzaba ante sus verdes ojos. Para cualquiera no sería más que otro chico guapo, de pelo negriazulado y ojos oscuros y afilados hechizantes con facciones divinas y cuerpo de infarto, alto como un roble y fibroso y musculado cual adonis y piel blanca y pulcra como el mármol blanco, además añadiendo que exponía de tal manera su fisionomía con unos vaqueros ajustados a sus fuertes piernas de mostrenco y el pecho al descubierto en la típica escena erótica que cualquier ama de casa soñaría. Sin embargo, el joven no parecía nada sorprendido con la presencia de la pelirrosa, la miraba esperando a que dijese algo o se apartara de la puerta para dejarle entrar, frunció el ceño con irritación y sus músculos se tensaron maravillosamente a la vista de Sakura. Reaccionó al poco tiempo saliendo de su ensimismamiento con un pinchazo en el corazón, producto de su reticencia consciente a enamorarse de nuevo de un total desconocido.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó en su momento de lucidez.

—El vecino de al lado —contestó— ¿me vas a dejar pasar o vas a seguir babeando? —preguntó mosqueado.

Sakura reaccionó.

— ¡No estaba babeando! —Replicó abochornada y ofendida por su descaro— simplemente estaba tratando se saber si te reconocía —se excusó.

Él sonrió con cinismo.

—Ya claro, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No, ¿Por qué quieres entrar? —preguntó desconfiada.

"¿No pensará violarme o algo así?" se preguntó analizándolo con la mirada.

—Solo quiero calentarme la comida, estoy re-instalando la instalación eléctrica en mi casa y no puedo usar la luz. —le explicó con cansancio.

—No te creo —contestó.

—Por el amor de dios… —refunfuñó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Tsunade cerrando la puerta del Ford Mondeo plateado. — ¿qué haces en la puerta? ¡Pasa hombre, pasa!

—Es lo que intento Tsunade, pero su hija no me deja pasar

—Venga pasad —ordenó.

Entraron hasta la cocina y Sasuke metió su taper en el microondas, cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se fue a salón a ver la tele mientras esperaba, Sakura encaró a su madre pidiendo una explicación.

—Él es nuestro vecino, se mudó hace dos años, viene a casa a comer, a ducharse y a entretenerse un rato mientras no trabaja o no está arreglando la luz de su casa, a veces me corta el césped —agregó.

— ¿Qué clase de madre calenturienta eres? —preguntó divertida.

—Oh vamos, no hay nada de malo de ayudarse entre vecinos, además me hace compañía —explicó.

Sonó el timbre del microondas y Sasuke apareció como una bala a por su comida, se iba a marchar con ella pero Tsunade le detuvo y le convenció para que tirase esas sobras y tomase barbacoa con ellas. Mientras Sasuke iba haciendo la carne, Tsunade y Sakura estaban reunidas en la cocina hablando de los trabajos que podía escoger.

—No pienso trabajar en el BurgerKing ni en mis peores pesadillas —rechazó.

— ¿Paseadora de perros? —preguntó su madre mirando el papel.

—Me dan alergia —contestó como si fuese obvio.

— ¿Y… mecánica? —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás de broma? —preguntó incrédula.

—He hablado con Kakashi y dice que le encantará tener a su vieja aprendiz de nuevo correteando por el desguace —sonrió satisfecha.

— ¡¿En el desguace de Kakashi?! —Saltó de la silla— oh dios, ¡claro que acepto! —dijo feliz.

—Te espera a las ocho, mañana mismo empiezas.

Sakura se contuvo de ponerse a saltar como una niña, se sentó de nuevo en la silla con un aclaramiento de garganta, Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la puerta del jardín y anunció que la comida ya estaba hecha, detuvo a su madre por el brazo antes de que ella se levantase y se acercó para preguntarla algo.

— ¿Cómo sabe que soy tu hija? —Tsunade se ruborizó levemente.

—Le he hablado mucho de ti —contestó abochornada.

— ¡La comida se va a quedar fría! —insistió Sasuke desde el jardín.

—Vamos, no querrás ver a Sasuke enfadado —advirtió Tsunade poniéndose en pie.

Siguió a Tsunade hasta el jardín donde tomaron asiento en una especie de mesa que hay en los merenderos, de esas de madera con los bancos soldados, Sakura miró la carne con el ceño fruncido, estaba totalmente quemada ¿cómo podía comerse algo así?

— ¿Tienes alguna queja? —preguntó Sasuke tomando un costillar de cerdo, probablemente.

—No, ninguna —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

"_Desde luego, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de insoportable"_ pensó tomando una chuleta de cerdo poco echa. Mientras comían, Tsunade le contaba a Sakura los últimos cotilleos del lugar, quien no estaba para nada interesada en ese tipo de noticias divulgadas por un par de mujeres amargadas, pero cuando tocaron un tema de adulterio no pudo evitar que una mueca de desolación y dolor cruzase su cara. Mientras observaba la carne que mordisqueaba sin ver nada realmente, cavilaba en su interior, o mejor dicho, repasaba los hechos acontecidos hasta el momento, pensar que lo de Hinata y Naruto tenía tiempo ya, era seguramente lo más probable pero no lo más seguro, conociéndolo, quizás fuese parte de una venganza por arruinar la cena pero ¿y si Naruto solo era una víctima como ella misma que había caído en las garras de es arpía? Sakura sacudió la cabeza, ¿ahora iba a intentar disculparle? Estaba enamorada, no ciega, está más que comprobado que si uno no quiere dos no pueden.

De pronto el hambre abandonó su cuerpo y fue sustituido por un sentimiento de desolación y autocompasión. La voz de Tsunade se escuchaba lejana y la suya propia salía casi sin vida de su garganta, algo la decía que Sasuke la estaba mirando intensamente pero en esos momentos no tenía ninguna fuerza para levantar la cabeza y fulminarle, apretó los labios con frustración cuando una oleada de lágrimas se agolpó en sus ojos y sintió ahogarse sin aire, ¿Cuándo había dejado de respirar? Suspiró un par de veces y decidió que necesitaba unos momentos a solas para poder desahogarse y recomponer la máscara de falsa felicidad e indiferencia que la había cubierto desde que abandonó Michigan.

—No tengo hambre —dijo dejando la chuleta a medio comer y sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Tsunade observó preocupada como abandonaba el jardín con los hombros hundidos y andar torpe, parecía destrozada internamente y podía entenderla, acababa de dejar toda una vida atrás en menos de 24 horas. Suspiró y vio que el vecino la encaraba con varias interrogantes en sus ojos pero que no expresaría gracias a su orgullo.

—Problemas de desamor Sasuke, problemas del corazón… —contestó en un murmullo.

Siguieron comiendo el resto del tiempo en silencio, mientras tanto Sakura, sentada en la cama, miraba abatida la foto de su colgante, en ella se les veía sonriendo abrazados, con el tiempo detenido, solo existían ellos dos, nada más, ni los problemas, ni el dinero, ni las familias, solo su amor. Apretó los ojos y los labios mientras un jadeo escapaba de su garganta y las lágrimas se precipitaban raudas por sus mejillas, empapando el pantalón vaquero para desaparecer poco después, se dejó caer de lado en la cama apretando el colgante entre sus manos de nudillos blancos llorando sin hacer sonido alguno. ¿Por qué se había torcido todo? ¿Cuando dejaron de amarse con locura para solo amarse con cariño? ¿Por qué se habían dejado llevar a ese extremo? ¿Es que las promesas de amor eterno no valían nada? ¿Todo lo que la había prometido no eran más que mentiras? Aún podía recordar aquella tarde de verano con el sol poniente, recorriendo la carretera con los uniformes del instituto, riendo y gritando como aves libres, el aire cálido acariciando sus brazos en torno a su cuello, meciendo su cabello rubio y la sonrisa radiante y sincera que ambos se habían dedicado antes de besarse por primera vez, como dos chiquillos enamorados cuya única preocupación era la de divertirse y estudiar.

Echaba de menos aquellos días y sabía que por más que los añorase no volverían nunca, no fue una niña con grandes aspiraciones, solo buscaba amor verdadero y promesas que nunca se cumplirían. De pronto comenzó a reír oscuramente, que tonta había sido, el amor no es más que una alianza de intereses entre dos individuos y cuando esos intereses se ven cumplidos, vuelan como los pétalos de cerezo hasta posarse en el suelo, donde su única opción es marchitarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Pero yo voy a pisotear esos pétalos marchitos Naruto y te juro que nunca más volveré a enamorarme… porque voy a cortar todos los árboles de cerezo que vea. ¿Irónico no? Teniendo en cuenta que me llamo Sakura…

* * *

**Azrael**: woaaa que bien que os guste n.n el domingo el siguiente cap XD animo! muchos reviews quiero esta vez :D


	3. Chapter 3

El despertador sonó insistentemente varias veces pero hasta la cuarta no surtió efecto, lo apagó de un manotazo y se levantó como un zombi en dirección al baño, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y no sabía qué hora era exactamente, giró el picaporte pero este no se movió; su mano se deslizó por la superficie sin pernotar algún cambio en la posición. Se detuvo el sonido de la ducha pero ella no se dio cuenta, hasta que no se tomaba, por los menos dos cafés, no era persona por las mañanas, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca haciéndola caer hacia dentro enganchada del pomo, chocó con algo duro y húmedo y levantó la cabeza adormilada, unos ojos negros la escrutaban intensamente, se miraron unos segundos en silencio, los ojos se Sakura se fueron abriendo gradualmente al darse cuenta de que ese individuo no era otro más que su vecino semidesnudo recién salido de la ducha, Sakura gritó y él abrió la boca para decir algo pero una bofetada bastante potente le dejó perplejo y descolocado totalmente. Sasuke llevó una mano a la mejilla y se sobó la zona enrojecida, luego sonrió de lado como si aquello le hiciese gracia.

—Te abalanzas sobre mí según salgo de la ducha y encima me abofeteas —comentó ¿divertido?

— ¡Ha sido culpa tuya! —le acusó.

— ¿Mía? —preguntó incrédulo y recuperando su mal humor.

"_No bajes la mirada, no bajes la mirada, tú sigue mirándole a la cara… mierda" _Se ruborizó al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke cubierto solamente por una minúscula toalla blanca que tapaba justo lo justo pero sus contorneadas piernas y su estómago plano y trabajado no ayudaban, oh dios y ahí estaba mirándole él con escepticismo, sintió su vello erizarse y se sintió enormemente abochornada por excitarse en esas condiciones. Sacudió la cabeza intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos que vagaban incoherentes en su cabezota y le encaró de nuevo rezando por qué no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo le devoraba con la mirada.

—Sí tuya —recalcó— eres tú el que sale medio desnudo de la ducha a estas horas ¡cualquier persona normal está durmiendo todavía!

—Hm –se limitó a decir.

Sasuke se marchó con una sonrisa divertida en dirección a saber dónde y ella entró en el baño hiperventilando, tenía un buen trasero y una espalda bien ancha y marcada, justo como a ella le gustaban. Se metió en la ducha esperando poder despejar los pensamientos indecorosos que atacaban su mente, terminó duchándose con agua fría, en cuanto salió se enrolló en una toalla blanca muy suave y con un agradable olor a suavizante de jabón de Marbella, se puso el chándal negro que había comprado el día anterior y las deportivas blancas y azules, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y de pronto se le vinieron aquellas palabras que había susurrado por la noche, con decisión tomó las tijeras de cortar el pelo y se lo cortó a la altura de los hombros, dispuesta a comenzar por ella misma, satisfecha con el resultado se colocó una diadema y bajó a desayunar a la cocina, Sasuke ya se había marchado para su suerte, entró en el coche y se encendió un cigarrillo de cereza, puso la radio y buscó una emisora decente en aquel lugar, la hizo gracia escuchar Sexy Ladies y se animó a bailar un poco mientras conducía por las calles del pueblo, el desguace de Kakashi se encuentra detrás del pueblo, sobre un pequeño cerro al lado del río. La verja estaba abierta cosa que no la sorprendió ya que en ese pueblo todo el mundo se conoce, aparcó delante de la oficina improvisada y antes de salir del coche recorrió con la mirada el lugar cerciorándose de que nada había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, algo más lejos una grúa con ruedas trasladaba el chasis con motor de un coche sobre una pila de más automóviles, siempre la daba pena mirar todos esos autos muertos y tistes, sin vida, pero de igual manera la apasionaba saber que algunos tenían la oportunidad de restaurarse y cobrar vida de nuevo, como su GSI que había salido de aquel lugar, Kakashi se lo había reparado especialmente para ella, le había costado lo suyo encontrar piezas para él ya que pocos habían salido a la venta, sonrió enternecida al ver a su maestro aparecer por la puerta de la oficinita con su habitual mono azul y andar desgarbado, cubierto siempre por la braga azul hasta la nariz ya que es alérgico al polvo de la arenisca del lugar y el pelo gris despuntado en todas direcciones, no había cambiado nada en esos doce años. Salió del coche y le saludó con la mano, le miró un momento ceñudo sin llegar a reconocerla pero unos segundos después sonrió y la saludó con la mano desinteresadamente, aunque sabía que internamente se moría tanto como ella de la emoción y nostalgia, se aproximó hasta él y le besó en la frente como hacía de niña.

—Has cambiado mucho Sakurita, casi no te reconozco —admitió sonriendo.

—Pues tú no has cambiado nada maestro, sigues igual de guapo que siempre —sonrió.

—Vaya… gracias, supongo… —dijo rascándose el moflete algo ruborizado— creí que me vería más varonil, ya sabes… —Sakura rió.

Kakashi gritó sin ser exagerado mirando el GSI y se aproximó a él eufórico.

— ¡Que recuerdos! lo tienes como los chorros Sakura —la aduló. — todavía recuerdo cuando lo restaurábamos juntos…

—Sí… tú eras un jovencito de apenas veintitrés años…

— ¿Insinúas que estoy viejo? —preguntó ofendido vagamente.

—Que va —dijo meneando la mano.

—Pues tengo algo que enseñarte, sígueme, lo tengo en el garaje.

Kakashi echó a andar en dirección a las naves un poco más lejos, saludaron a un par de empleados a su paso mientras hablaban un poco de lo que habían hecho estos últimos años, Kakashi seguía siendo un lobo solitario y Sakura una niña con grandes castillos en el aire, ahora un poco en ruinas… Abrió con un poco de esfuerzo la puerta de corredera metálica de la nave de hormigón armado y le guío entre varios coches que estaban siendo restaurados hasta una carrocería de un Subaru Impreza del 2008.

—Kakashi… —susurró emocionada.

—He pensado que si no te importa puedes encargarte tú se su reconstrucción y quedártelo, claro que tendrías que darme a cambio el GSI… —soltó al aire.

—Oh sí, ¡sí! —Exclamó eufórica— ¡por dios Kakashi, te amo! —exclamó saltando sobre su maestro y tirándolo al suelo.

—Calma, calma —la tranquilizó abochornado.

— ¿Ya estás ligoteando Kakashi? Vete a un motel —gruñó una voz conocida.

Sakura se quitó rápidamente de él y se giró avergonzada por su comportamiento infantil, confirmó sus sospechas al ver a Sasuke con mono azul semi-abierto por el pecho y mancas de grasa en la cara, manos y traje. Como siempre, él no parecía muy sorprendido por su presencia. Kakashi se levantó y se quedó mirando a Sasuke un momento, después dirigió su vista a su antigua aprendiz, parecía que esos dos se conocían.

—Sakura —la llamó— trabajaras con Sasuke restaurando el Subaru.

—Pero yo sola puedo —replicó ofendida.

—Me da igual lo que digas, ahora soy tu jefe y te digo que trabajarás con él. —Dijo en tono autoritario— Hasta luego —se despidió.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque se marchó de inmediato, además como él había dicho, ahora era su jefe, se volvió hacia Sasuke y vio que este le miraba intensamente como siempre, analizó el atuendo de la chicha y bufó divertido.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó molesta.

—A sí no puedes trabajar, te daré el equipo, luego te podrás cambiar en el baño de hombres —dijo con una sonrisilla divertida.

— ¿De hombres? ¿Y qué pasa con el vestuario femenino? —preguntó indignada.

—No es muy común que mujeres trabajen en un desguace —contestó desafiante.

—Machista —le llamó.

—Solo digo la verdad —se encogió de hombros.

Sakura seguía a Sasuke mientras este le iba explicando las áreas de trabajo, se enteró de que él era el encargado, osea que su jefe, genial. La entregó un mono verde oscuro, unos guantes de goma dura y áspera, unas botas de trabajo, unas gafas protectoras como las que él llevaba sobre la cabeza, y un casco amarillo con pantalla por si tenía que cortar algo con la radial. El baño de hombres era peor que el de una gasolinera, se abstuvo de mirar el contenido del inodoro, el olor ya avisaba, se sacó la chaqueta del chándal negro y se quedó con una camisa de hombrillos, se puso el mono encima y lo dejó caído y sin abrochar porque tenía calor con él entero, las botas eran, por suerte un treinta y nueve, un número de calzado raro para una mujer pero ella tiene los pies grandes para su estatura de 1'66, se puso las gafas y en la bolsa de cartón guardó sus cosas y lo que no necesitaba, los guantes los metió en un bolsillo trasero, sobresaliendo los dedos y salió del cubículo agradeciendo el aire limpio con olor a metal quemado, gasolina y sudor de macho cabrío. _"Se podían lavar un poquito… y mira a las horas que estamos, que no son ni las diez de la mañana…"_protestó en su fuero interno. Suspiró y dejó las cosas en la taquilla treinta y siete, echó la llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón para no perderla. Sasuke la esperaba un poco más allá, miró con desaprobación su atuendo y la obligó a abrochárselo y meter los brazos en las mangas largas.

— ¿Tú quieres matarme verdad? ¡Pero has visto que calor hace! —le reclamó furiosa.

—Mucho, y ahora póntelo si no quieres estar despedida antes de cobrar el primer día.

Sakura bufó pero lo obedeció, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ninguna si quería conservar ese empleo, mientras caminaban de vuelta al Subaru, un par de trabajadores la echaron piropos, ella avergonzada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese descaro, solo pudo ruborizarse, pero Sasuke les puso en su lugar con un par de gritos y ya nadie le volvió a decir nada. Lo agradeció y vio a Sasuke con una nueva admiración, parecía respetado entre la plantilla a pesar de su corta edad comparada con la de los demás adultos. Volvió a sumirse en su ensoñación personal mientras observaba el coche con amor, como si ya fuese suyo. Sasuke la lanzó un trapo a la cara manchado de grasa.

—A trabajar —ordenó ceñudo.

—Idiota… —susurró apretando el paño.

Estuvieron el resto del día trabajando, las bujías inyectoras; un par de ellas rezumaban gasoil por la cabeza, solo había que ajustarlas, luego estuvieron intentando arrancar el coche, que no arrancaba, al principio pensaron que era por la presión del aire pero esta estaba bien así que comprobaron la batería, estaba vacía, la cambiaron por otra llena y probaron de nuevo, nada, miraron entonces el motor de arranque, casi no tenía escobillas, lo cambiaron por uno nuevo de la casa que tenían por si acaso y probaron de nuevo, arrancó pero se caló a los pocos segundos, cosa que se supone imposible en un diesel.

—Va a ser cosa del ordenador de abordo —dedujo Sakura— debe haber algún cortocircuito o algo mal con los relés ya que corta la energía de la batería casi instantáneamente —explicó convencida.

—Eso no tiene sentido —la contradijo— es un diesel, no podría explotar así que esa teoría de la batería queda descartada, debe ser otra cosa… —murmuró—es cosa del gasoil, puf, esto puede llevarnos días y semanas.

Resignados comenzaron a comprobar todo el circuito de combustible desde la bomba hasta el motor, no parecía haber tuberías ni filtros obstruidos, tampoco estaba el depósito vacío, ni aire en la bomba

—Sasuke ven un momento —le llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con cansancio.

— ¿No oyes ese ruido? La inyección se hace a destiempo—señaló con el dedo— suena como un globo petardeando.

—Habrá que desmontar todo el motor para mirar las levas —se miraron con resignación, tenían para rato.

Después de un duro día de trabajo, en el que descubrieron que las levas estaban en el esqueleto, cosa que les sirvió para arreglar el problema del arranque, volvieron a casa donde tomaron ambos unas relajadas duchas. Mientras Sasuke se duchaba, Sakura preparó unos tacos mexicanos con cerveza del mismo origen, algo que la gustaba mucho pero que hacía tiempo que no comía, Tsunade tenía turno de noche ese día así que no cenarían los tres, solo Sasuke y ella. Se puso nerviosa ante ese pensamiento sin saber porque, había pasado todo el día con él, había momentos en los que habían compartido el mismo aire y se habían tocado pero estaban demasiado concentrados en su trabajo como para prestar atenciones románticas en esos instantes. Se quedó mirando la por la ventana del jardín perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el olor a quemado comenzó a inundar la casa, Sasuke corrió y apagó el horno.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Podrías causar un incendio! —la gritó.

— ¡Cállate! Estaba distraída —intentó disculparse.

Él negó con la cabeza como si fuese un caso perdido y trató de arreglar la cena, parecía que tenían en común calcinar la comida, solo que él no podía evitarlo y ella no parecía ni siquiera intentarlo. Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa rectangular de madera de pino de la cocina y cenaron en silencio, pero Sasuke interrumpió aquellos momentos de reflexión con sus típicas intromisiones.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desinteresadamente.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó incrédula de su atención.

— ¿Qué qué pasó con tu anterior vida? —repitió mirándola.

—Eres un entrometido ¿sabes? —le picó.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello…

—No, está bien, es hora de desahogarme —contestó resignada— me despidieron de mi trabajo fijo gracias al chivatazo de la que yo creía mi mejor amiga…

—Eso debe ser un golpe duro —comentó masticando un buen mordisco.

—No hables con la boca llena —le regañó— en realidad lo peor viene ahora —le avisó— estaba muy afectada, entré en un bar dispuesta a desahogarme y terminé bebiendo de más —hizo una mueca al recordarlo— luego no sé como llegué a mi casa totalmente ebria e hice cosas vergonzosas delante de los socios de mi novio, arruiné su importante cena de empresa…

—Vaya…

—Todavía hay más, al día siguiente fui a su trabajo a disculparme y le pillé en plena acción con su secretaria, no le di tiempo de explicarse y salí corriendo de allí —confesó con la voz algo rota.

—Qué cabrón… —murmuró con rabia.

—Sí… bueno, te toca.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No pensarás que iba a largar sin nada a cambio? —preguntó.

—Bueno, lo mío ocurrió hace tiempo, unos seis años más o menos —explicó—estaba saliendo con una chicha, solo llevábamos un año pero me enamoré profundamente de ella, un día tuvo un accidente de coche y quedó en coma durante un año aproximadamente —hizo una pausa dolido y continuó— cuando despertó nadie me avisó de ello, fui a buscarla pero la vi tomada del brazo de mi mejor amigo, ¡estaba furioso! No supe que hacer y me largué de allí, a los pocos mese vino una amiga y me contó que ella tenía amnesia, que mi mejor amigo la había envenenado la cabeza y ella no sabía ni que existía. Estaba destrozado, no quería ver a ninguno de los dos… —susurró cabizbajo— decidí volver aquí porque es donde nací, después de casi dos años deambulando de un lado para otro, Kakashi me ofreció trabajo y tu madre comida y casa, les estoy realmente agradecido… ¿Sakura? Estás llorando…—murmuró sorprendido.

Era cierto, llevaba bastante rato llorando, no sabía porque pero al ver a Sasuke tan abatido, con ese pasado aún más triste que el suyo propio, no pudo evitar imaginarse sus sentimientos angustiosos, sus ganas de quitarse la vida o de matar a su mejor amigo, ese sentimiento de traición de las personas que más valoras… no podía soportarlo. Sasuke la abrazó y estuvo llorando un buen rato en su pecho, soltando a través de sus lágrimas todo el dolor que él escondía dentro, se prometió, en su fuero interno, que no volvería a llorar más por su antigua vida porque para ella no se comparaba en nada con la de otras personas; su carga no era más que una hoja en comparación con la de su vecino y egoístamente se sintió mejor al pensar que había personas que lo estaban pasando peor que ella.

* * *

**Azrael**: wooa parecer q os está gustando mucho la historia n.n gracias por vuestros reviews, el martes mas


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura se dejó caer agotada al suelo junto al hocico del Impreza, ya no podía más, después de dar con la maldita avería del árbol de levas ahora el embrague no funcionaba correctamente y Sakura empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad era buena idea restaurar esa joya envuelta en esparadrapo para que no se desperdigasen las piezas. Sasuke suspiró, él también estaba cansado, llevaban casi una semana de trabajo exhaustivo entre los dos y contando con que ella no era más que una novata con una idea de mecánica anticuada. Acababan de comprobar que los muelles del embrague estaban más que rotos, parecía que les habían pasado por encima un par de quarterbacks de ciento veinte kg. Decidieron dejar el trabajo por el día, en todo este tiempo la relación entre ellos se había vuelto de lo más turbia, se contradecían todo el rato, discutían y se pinchaban mutuamente, a penas se miraban lo suficiente para insultarse o pelear sobre las averías o la comida y Tsunade no podía estar más divertida con ellos dos, al igual que Kakashi, que sonreía al ver la nave tan llena de vida, aunque deseasen matarse entre ellos.

Comieron en un McDonald's, Sakura paseó la mirada sin reparo sobre el chico que servía las hamburguesas y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose y reconociéndose.

— ¿Chouji? —preguntó por fin.

— ¿Sakura? —contestó, Sasuke les miró exasperado.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Exclamó contenta— ¿Qué tal tu vida?

—Bien, vamos tirando, ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo has vuelto? Doce años… parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste al instituto con el pelo teñido de rosa… —recordó con nostalgia mirando el techo.

Ignoró ese último comentario para no evocar recuerdos dolorosos, se tiñó el pelo como signo de total entrega a su novio, cosa que no quería recordar en esos momentos.

—Volví hace una semana, —cambió de tema— me quedaré por aquí algún tiempo, estoy restaurando un Subaru con mi compañero —comentó señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza.

—Oh… ¿te refieres al Impreza que tiene Kakashi? —Preguntó retóricamente— Shikamaru me dijo que lo destrozó de tantos ralis…

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿El picha brava? —El tendero asintió— ¡quién lo iba a decir!, pensé que sería alcalde o ingeniero —dijo sin creerlo.

—Pues ya ves, dijo que eso era demasiado problemático

—Típico de él —concordó con nostalgia— ¿y qué ha sido de los demás? —preguntó interesada.

Sasuke bufó y se apoyó en la pared, la cosa iba para rato.

—Pues Kiba ahora es el veterinario del pueblo —Sakura ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa— está casado con una camarera que se mudó hade cinco años aquí y tienen un hijo de dos años, Lee ahora lleva el dojo de artes marciales y se casó con Tenten, la del circo, ah bueno tú no la conoces —agregó— Shino trabaja de profesor de filosofía en la universidad de Boston, tu amiga Rin es cantante country poco conocida y yo aquí estoy, después de que os largaseis Naruto y tú la pandilla se desarmó casi al completo —explicó con pena— de vez en cuando quedábamos pero ya no era lo mismo sin vosotros.

—Qué pena… a ver si quedamos algún día para cenar todos juntos y recordar viejos tiempos —propuso.

—Por mí bien, se lo diré a los demás, ahora que lo pienso, ¿y Naruto? ¿Por qué no está con tigo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Rompieron, fin de la conversación —interrumpió Sasuke.

Cogió a Sakura del brazo y la arrastró al GSI, la montó en el lado del copiloto y condujo hasta la casa Haruno con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, Sakura no paró de recriminarle por lo que había hecho y él solo la contestaba con: eres una molestia o cállate pesada. Pero nada podía hacerla cerrar la bocaza. Entraron en la casa y se calentaron las hamburguesas y las patatas frías en el microondas, estaban terminando de comer en silencio sepulcral cuando sonó el teléfono, Sakura se levantó siendo seguida por la mirada de su vecino y fue a atender la llamada, descolgó y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

—Residencia Haruno dígame.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—Na-naruto… —susurró encogida.

—Oh Sakura, te he estado buscando, no sabes cuánto tiempo he…

"_Mentira"_ pensó con odio escuchando sus palabras vacías.

— Sakura yo… lo que viste en mi despacho fue algo no premeditado, estaba enfadado y…

"_Mentira"_ se repitió al borde de las lágrimas sujetando temblorosamente el teléfono.

—Por favor vuelve, te quiero y te echo de menos dattebayou

Sakura sintió que un brazo la rodeaba la cintura y el cuerpo de Sasuke se cernía al suyo en un abrazo protector, luego la arrebató el teléfono con la mano libre y se lo llevó al oído.

—Sakura no va a volver, está con migo ahora —dijo.

— ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres tú-dattebayou? —exigió saber la voz al otro lado.

Colgó sin decir nada más y estrechó a la pelirrosa que gimoteaba en sus brazos, apoyó el mentón en su cabeza y permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que ella se calmó lo bastante para hablar.

—No quiero verle Sasuke, no quiero que me haga daño otra vez… —susurró— ya lo dejé todo una vez por él.

—Shh —la calló.

Cargó a Sakura en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto donde la posó sobre la cama, ella se cubría el rostro con el brazo intentando que Sasuke no la viera llorar, se sentía frustrada y enfadada consigo misma por haber fallado su promesa de no volver a llorar por su antigua vida, tenía los labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos y respiraba arrítmicamente, como a punto de un shock, su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se detuvo al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, fue apenas un roce pero Sakura le empujó asustada, con los ojos dilatados. Él se retiró de inmediato contrariado consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, se marchó de la habitación y Sakura se quedó allí sin caber como reaccionar durante un buen rato. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso ella le gustaba a Sasuke? Pero si llevaban peor que el gato y el perro…

Estaba muy confusa, acababa de salir de una relación de casi quince años con la misma persona y no se sentía preparada para meterse en más líos amorosos de nuevo, todavía no estaba lista para confiar en alguien tan íntimamente, se sentía asustada, tenía miedo de que Sasuke la gustase más allá de lo físico, casi no se conocían, solo cruzaban palabras para discutir pero entonces… ¿Por qué la había besado? No entendía nada de nada, no podía parar de darle vueltas al mismo hecho una y otra vez. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y repasó su forma con los ojos cerrados, indecisa, asustada, confusa… ahora mismo miles de sentimientos y pensamientos se arremolinaban en su interior y era incapaz de separarlos para pensar con lógica y frialdad. Necesitaba hacer algo que la relajase, pensó en las posibilidades que tenía y decidió ir al cine, iría a ver aquella película sola, solo el miedo podía distraerla un poco o lo suficiente para calmarse y olvidar su vida durante dos horas.

Pasó al baño y se duchó con parsimonia, no tenía ninguna prisa, el cine no se iba a mover del sitio, cogió una toalla pequeña y se secó el pelo un poco en el baño, ahora con el pelo tan corto en comparación como lo tenía antes, la tardaba mucho menos en secarse y era muchísimo más cómodo, ya no estaba tan suave como cuando usaba los productos de L'OREAL pero tampoco era importante, ahora se sentía totalmente libre y satisfecha consigo misma, podía hacer lo que la daba la gana cuando quería, exepcionando el trabajo, pero se sentía plena al ver que con sus propias manos estaba haciendo algo productivo, ¿Qué más daba si ahora apestaba siempre a grasa de motor o su cutis había perdido algo de luz? Era feliz trabajando con Sasuke y Kakashi aunque no lo admitiría, el orgullo era algo que todavía no había perdido y para bien o para mal prefería seguir conservándolo. Se puso unos shorts vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta, se calzó las sandalias de playa y se peinó un poco el pelo, luego metió los dedos entre el cuerpo capilar y lo sacudió un poco para que adquiriese algo de volumen, guardó en los bolsillos del vaquero todo lo necesario y salió de la casa dejándole una nota a Tsunade de que volvería para la cena.

Desde el coche vio a través de la ventana que Sasuke seguía con el tendido eléctrico, parecía entretenido con su trabajo, quizás estaba ocupando su mente para no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir pero eso ella no podía saberlo. Arrancó con un potente rugido y el coche la aviso de que tenía que darle de comer y de paso un manguerazo, condujo hasta la única gasolinera del pueblo, que se sitúa a la entrada del mismo y tuvo que servirse ella misma, cogió unos guantes de plástico, no quería volverse a llenar del olor de gasolina enseguida, que para algo se había duchado con empeño. Se dirigió a la caja y pagó, justo cuando estaba saliendo del lavadero, después de un merecido limpiado de rodillos rayadores de pintura metalizada, suerte que su coche es de chapa y pintura mate, vio que alguien hurgaba bajo el capó de un Cabriolet _Roadster_ descapotado de color azul claro, casi turquesa, se acercó atraída por esa joya del 78.

— ¿Te echo una mano amigo? —preguntó a la espalda del chico.

—Te lo agradecería —contestó girándose.

Era un hombre muy parecido a Sasuke pero algo más joven, igual de blanco, igual de cínico en apariencia e igual de atractivo, bueno quizás más.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó ignorando sus pensamientos.

—No sé, el motor se calienta mucho.

—Déjame echarle un vistazo

Se inclinó sobre el capó y abrió el tapón del agua, casi vacío, suspiró, ese tío no tenía ni idea de coches si ni siquiera había mirado el agua.

—No tiene agua para refrigerar

—Eso ya lo sé, cuando se la echo la tira —contestó exasperado.

—Hmm —"_No es tan imbécil como creía" _pensó con sorna— miraré de bajo el coche, quizás tengas una goma carcomida de la cal y el calor.

Sakura se puso a cuatro patas y agachó la cabeza por debajo del parachoques dejando una vista muy jugosa de su trasero que no pasó desapercibida por el desconocido, toqueteó con los dedos las gomas y comprobó que efectivamente, una de ellas estaba algo suelta, la brida se había roto por las dilataciones y contracciones de frío-calor.

—Necesito un destornillador de estrella mediano —informó sin sacar la cabeza.

—Voy —contestó.

Al poco rato volvió y se lo tendió a Sakura, rápidamente ajustó la brida y salió de allí, algo empolvada pero no sucia para alivio suyo, el pelinegro llenó la bomba de agua y no perdió agua, encendió el motor y lo dejó con el aire puesto para que se enfriase lo antes posible.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió.

—De nada, hay que ayudar a los forasteros —dijo imitando la voz de su padre.

—Tengo un favor que pedirte

—Dispara

— ¿Sabes donde vive Uchiha Sasuke?

—Claro, es mi vecino —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Oh, entonces tú debes ser Sakura-molestia —dijo feliz.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ceñuda.

—Soy Sai, el primo de Sasuke —se presentó haciendo caso omiso del aura asesina de la pelirrosa. —Tengo que irme ya, debería haberle recogido hace una media hora.

— ¿Os vais? —preguntó interesada.

—Sí, su hermano se ha comprometido y nos va a presentar a la afortunada —contestó entrando en el Cabriolet.

—No me dijo nada… —susurró.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte pero hubiese preferido que fuese en otras circunstancias. Nos vemos.

—Claro, chao —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Sai se marchó en su joya de neumáticos blancos más feliz que un pavo y Sakura regresó a su coche metida en cavilaciones. _"No tendría porque decírmelo pero trabajos juntos… ¿eso significa que mañana lo haré sola? Bueno, como es viernes…" _pensaba, subió el volumen del equipo de música escuchando Manos al aire de Nelly, luego sacó un cigarrillo de cereza y se lo fumó con una sonrisa, con todo eso del apaño de coche se había olvidado de todo, ya no hacía falta que fuese al cine, gastar dinero porque sí nunca había estado en su forma de ser. Se sentía muy identificada con la letra de la canción, por suerte había estudiado castellano en su instituto como primera lengua extranjera, pensaba que ya no se acordaría pero se vio sorprendida, demasiado feliz e impermeable no dejó que sus sentimientos afloraran de nuevo. Hoy acababa de asomar las raíces de su árbol, ya faltaba poco para arrancarlo del todo y plantar una semilla nueva. Sonrió.

Esa noche Sasuke no cenó con ellas ya que debía estar en la cena familiar, Tsunade y Sakura agradecieron un poco de intimidad familiar para ellas dos ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no tenían una charla de mujer a mujer, Tsunade trabaja doce horas y casi ni se vieron en toda la semana.

— ¿Qué tal con Sasuke? —preguntó con picardía.

— ¡Mamá! —La regañó— sabes de sobra que entre Sasuke y yo no hay más que una relación de compañeros de trabajo y quizás de vecinos.

—Sí, si, a mí me vas a engañar…

—La otra noche te escuché hablar con un tal Jiraiya, ¿es tu nuevo novio? —pinchó con astucia.

Tsunade se atragantó con el puré de patata y maldijo un juramento mientras su cara se coloreaba, Sakura rió satisfecha.

— ¡Para nada! —Dijo— Solo es el nuevo ginecólogo… —murmuró— además es un mujeriego —añadió intentando excusarse.

— Sí, si, a mí me vas a engañar… —imitó.

—Bueno —tosió— cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué tal el Subaru?

—Pues…

Sakura comenzó a narrarle a su madre los avances que habían hecho hasta el momento con el coche, ella no se daba cuenta pero hablaba mucho más de Sasuke que del Impreza, Tsunade sonrió enternecida; Sasuke era un buen chico y eso era lo que su atolondrada hija necesitaba para salir del bache, mejor dicho, socavón en el que estaba atascada y ya iba siendo hora de que Sasuke se dejase pescar, tal como decía su marido; el pez más grande lo es porque no se deja pescar.

Sonrió recordando que Sasuke ya llevaba bastante tiempo enredado en el hilo de Sakura, ella solo tenía que tirar para sacarle del agua, no en vano había sido él el que se había pasado todo el año mirando las fotos de Sakura como un bobo; un tonto enamorado y una idiota perdida, la pareja perfecta. Rezó para un milagro sucediese y les abriera los ojos a ese par de críos con cuerpos de adultos.

* * *

Azrael: veo q os gusta jejejje me parece correcto, siento el retraso pero ayer no tenia internet sniff no pude viciar al wow sniff be, aki ta la conti :D


	5. Chapter 5

Esa noche, Sakura tuvo una pesadilla: soñó que se tiraba en paracaídas desde un avión sobre un cerro lleno de caballos salvajes, y a ella los caballos la dan pánico, el caso es que el paracaídas se abría con éxito y lograba aterrizar en medio de la manada furiosa que corría hacia ella, era atropellada por cientos de equinos furiosos, cuando despertó, sentía todavía los cascos de los caballos sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció de dolor. Dirigió una mirada hacia el despertador de Hello Kitty y vio que casi era la hora de levantarse, con pereza se removió en la cama y apartó el edredón de una patada precisa, arrojándolo contra la pared, subió la persiana y dejó que el aire fresco penetrara en la habitación ventilándola, fue al baño a desperezarse y luego desayunó con calma café con tostadas, subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se vistió, Tsunade estaba durmiendo todavía, quizás libraba, en el coche se encendió el último cigarrillo del paquete, debía acercarse al estanco a comprar más si quería seguir con el vicio, paró un momento antes de ir al desguace y luego retomó su camino hacia el trabajo, cuando llegó, comprobó con fastidio que Kakashi todavía no se había llegado, dio media vuelta y se acercó al McDonald's a tomar otro café mientras esperaba. Chouji la saludó alegre cuando la vio entrar.

—Buenos días —saludó ella.

—buenas, he hablado con la pandilla y hemos quedado esta noche para cenar en el chino del centro comercial ¿te apuntas? —informó rápidamente.

—Claro, tengo ganas de verlos —aceptó de buena gana.

—Genial, a las nueve, ¿Qué te pongo? —preguntó ejerciendo su trabajo.

—Un café —pidió.

Se tomó el café en la barra de pedidos mientras hablaba con él, luego empezó a llegar más gente a desayunar y se marchó pensando que Kakashi ya habría llegado de sobra, se despidió con la mano de su amigo. Efectivamente Kakashi había llegado, no le vio esa mañana pero supuso que ya sabría que Sasuke no iba a ir a trabajar, reprimió un largo suspiro y se dirigió al vestuario a cambiarse. El trabajo se la hizo copioso y aburrido sin Sasuke, se dedicó a ver que todo funcionaba correctamente toda la jornada, como era viernes cerraban una hora antes y Sakura lo agradeció, al Impreza ya solo le quedaban los arreglos embellecedores, como poner los asientos nuevos, tapizarlo, arreglar las abolladuras, pintarlo y calzarlo debidamente con unos buenos neumáticos deportivos.

Comió sola pues su madre no estaba y se pasó varias horas limpiando a fondo la casa, luego se echó una siestecita y cuando se despertó, se puso delante del armario para elegir la ropa de la cena, no quería ir demasiado formal pero tampoco que pareciese que la daba igual como vestir, quería algo casual, fresco y que la diese cierto toque maduro pero no exagerado, se decantó por unos pantalones blancos con una blusa holgada verde de cuello de barco y unas sandalias de cuña negras, se duchó rápidamente para que la diese tiempo a que se secase el pelo para poder usar las tenazas y sacarle vida a ese pelo liso suyo, se maquilló suavemente sin vestirse todavía para no manchar la ropa; rímel, base y gloss sabor plátano, cuando terminó de arreglarse eran casi las ocho y media, se metió en el GSI y condujo con parsimonia hacia el restaurante. Se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa, hacía muchos años que no veía a sus antiguos amigos, se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de ellos todos esos años, _"doce años es mucho tiempo" _pensó culpable. Una llamada, un e-mail o una carta en todo caso, no era algo tan difícil y sin embargo nunca se había preocupado de ello, perder lazos es tan tremendamente fácil… siempre quedan hilos pero poca gente se esfuerza por volver a entrelazar esas viejas relaciones, es más fácil dejar el tiempo pasar y quedarse mirando sin hacer nada, dejando que las cosas se pierdan o se encuentren durante tu camino ¿para qué esforzarse? Y siempre pasa aquello de: cuando eres pequeño quieres ser mayor y cuando eres mayor quieres volver a ser un niño, sabía de sobra que aquellos tiempos de compañerismo y camarería no volverían nunca tal y como los recordaba y la dolía saber todo lo que había despreciado; siempre mirando al cielo no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que se perdía en su propios pies, pero en aquel entonces era una chiquilla; ella solo quería migrar a una ciudad más grande, con cosas más interesantes que hacer que colarse en la piscina por la noche o tirarle piedras a los animales de la señora Tresmaquer, pensaba que con Naruto a su lado todo sería perfecto, recorriendo en su moto con él las carreteras, amándose por las noches y viviendo como canallas sin patria ni bandera. Lo echaba tanto de menos… Sacudió la cabeza incómoda, no quería pensar en eso, se dejaba llevar demasiado por el pasado y no estaba mirando el presente.

En la puerta del restaurante Shao-Lin había un grupo de jóvenes adultos charlando animadamente y por un momento estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y echar a correr, tomó valor de algún sitio y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a ello.

— ¡Pero mirar quien está aquí! ¿No es Sakurita? —preguntó un Kiba demasiado maduro.

— ¡Flor de cerezo! —gritó Lee saludándola desde lejos con la mano eufóricamente.

—Sakura —dijo simplemente Shino.

—Hola chicos —contestó avergonzada por tanta atención.

Kiba seguía con el pelo revuelto como siempre y su cara más adulta seguía teniendo esa chispa de hiperactividad, vestía unos vaqueros piratas, una camisa sin mangas marrón con una tabla de surf y unas chanclas de playa, Lee era Gai, el profesor de gimnasia del instituto, casi exactamente, exepcionando que había cambiado el chándal verde fosforito por un kimono de kárate, Shino había madurado pero seguía igual de reconocible que siempre, le quedaba bien el traje azul de profesor. Se extrañó que no estuviesen ni Shikamaru ni Rin ni Chouji y no tardó en preguntar por ellos.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Chouji ha ido a recoger a Shikamaru, Rin no podrá venir, tenía un concierto en Oklahoma —respondió Kiba.

—Vamos a pedir mesa, no tardarán mucho en llegar —dijo Lee.

El restaurante estaba decorado muy oriental, incluso había un estanque con peces y gruyas, —estas últimas de plástico— había dragones pintados por las paredes y el techo estaba lleno de espejos con deidades Budistas talladas en los mismos, la mesa, redonda y grande, tenía un roller para pasarse los platos desde un lado a otro. Sakura no se atrevió a probar nada exótico así que pidió un arroz tres delicias con cerdo agridulce, los demás chicos pidieron pescado en su mayoría. Comenzaron la conversación hablando de cómo se conocieron todos y luego pasaron a las primeras picias que le hicieron a Iruka, Sakura se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, no pensaba que iba a compenetrarse tanto de nuevo con sus viejos amigos, había tenido miedo de que hubiese un ambiente tenso y distante entre todos ellos pero parecían muy contentos de estar recordando anécdotas pasadas casi todos juntos. Cuando les sirvieron los platos llegaron a su vez Shikamaru y Chouji, saludaron y se sentaron, Shikamaru no había cambiado mucho, se le veía más adulto por supuesto pero seguía como siempre, vistiendo despreocupadamente con pantalones anchos y camisetas de grupos como Metallica o Ramones, ese día llevaba una de Nirvana.

— ¿Os acordáis de la broma de la muñeca hinchable? —preguntó Kiba.

—Para no acorase, yo hice la parte más vergonzosa —recordó ella.

— ¿La de Iruka o la de Asuma? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—La de Iruka por supuesto —dijo ofendido Kiba de la posibilidad de duda. — La de asuma no fue ni la mitad de graciosa.

—Es verdad —concordó Lee— recuerdo la cara que puso al encontrarse la grabadora con la voz de Sakurita y a Naruto con los pantalones bajados machacándosela —rió.

—Espera —pidió ella con voz siniestra— ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Eh…

— ¡Joder, se estaba masturbando con tu voz! —casi gritó Kiba.

—Oh dios… —susurró ella avergonzada.

— ¿Es que no le dabas bien de comer? —preguntó Chouji entre risas.

—Aún no estaban saliendo —trató de arreglar Lee, solo lo empeoró.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —exigió saber.

—Dejad de chillar o nos echarán del restaurante —advirtió Shino.

— ¡Será cerdo hijo de…! —maldijo la pelirrosa.

—Bueno tranquilidad —pidió Shikamaru— no vamos a pelear ahora por cosas que pasaron hace trece años ¿no?

Todos callaron un momento recordando el tiempo que había pasado, Shikamaru y Chouji eran los únicos que seguían siendo amigos fieles, Kiba ahora tenía una familia y un trabajo al igual que Lee y Shino era demasiado distante además de que Rin casi no paraba por el pueblo, a Naruto le llevaban sin ver una década y Sakura recién había regresado. Pronto reanudaron las añoranzas con más ánimos, cada uno contó lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo y cuando le llegó el turno a Sakura, ella decidió que tenían todo el derecho a saberlo y que tarde o temprano se entrarían.

—La verdad es que no me lo esperaba de Naruto —comentó Kiba incrédulo.

—Es cierto, recuerdo que iba por ahí proclamando su amor por ti a los cuatro vientos —concordó Lee.

— ¿No has pensado en darle otra oportunidad? —preguntó Chouji.

Shino y Shikamaru solo escuchaban, no querían meterse en un asunto tan delicado, Sakura reflexionó unos momentos recordando todo lo que había pasado con Naruto y replanteándose seriamente si realmente valía la pena cortar con él, ya que realmente aún no lo habían hecho, recordó la llamada del día anterior, su novio cornudo la había dicho que la echaba de menos y que la quería, ¿no se merecía una segunda oportunidad?

—Supongo que sí se la daría, pero no sé si merece la pena y arriesgarme… ya lo dejé todo por él una vez y no creo estar dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo —confesó.

—Dan era un buen tipo, no se fue con rencor, de veras —la consoló Kiba.

—Ya sabes que Naruto era la oveja negra del pueblo y su familia, todos le tenían ojeriza sin motivo —recordó Chouji.

—No sé chicos, poneros en mi lugar —pidió— tengo casi treinta años, si vuelvo con Naruto y a la larga no funciona ya no tendré más oportunidades, si no lo hago tengo la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo aunque igualmente puede no funcionar —se encogió de hombros mirando el vaso de agua— terminaré como una cuarentona soltera con una hija adoptada —bromeó.

—Qué pesimista te has vuelto Sakura —señaló Shino sorprendiendo a todos— siempre eras tú la que empujaba al grupo cuando Naruto no podía tirar de él.

—La gente cambia con el tiempo —se defendió.

El resto de la cena fue más tranquila, casi no hablaron y cuando terminaron de cenar todos se marcharon a sus casas, Shikamaru y Chouji se iban al bar de Claus a ver el partido de beisbol, Lee tenía que recoger a Tenten que salía de trabajar, Kiba debía volver a casa para estar con su familia y Shino era demasiado raro para irse con él a tomar algo y bailar. Resignada volvió a casa conduciendo bajo la luz de las farolas arropada por la oscuridad de la noche, bailoteando con la cabeza la cancioncilla de la radio, una de Britney Spears, cogió otro cigarro y se lo encendió con el mechero de vaquitas de Kukuxumuxu, una de sus marcas favoritas, vio el Mustang amarillo de Sasuke aparcado delante del garaje y la luz de la casa estaba prendida, debía haber terminado ya las reparaciones lo que significaba que no volvería a tenerle por casa rondando. Se sintió triste y decepcionada, le saludó con la mano del cigarrillo al pasar por su lado, estaba sacando la basura, aparcó y se acercó a hablar con él, Sasuke tenía el esmoquin desarreglado y le sentaba como un guante, recordó la escena del baño y se ruborizó, escondía mucho bajo esa apariencia sexy, estaba algo más pálido de lo normal y parecía cansado, se preguntó para que había ido Sai a recogerle si fue en su propio coche, quizás para volver cuando quisiera. Hacía algo de fresco y tenía la piel de gallina en los brazos pero ignoró esa sensación.

—Hola —saludó ella.

—Acabo de tener un día horrible —comentó. — Mi hermano se ha comprometido con un hombre.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de la homosexualidad? Porque si es así… —amenazó

—No, para nada —negó— solo que no esperaba que mi hermano fuese gay —dijo mirándola profundamente.

Sakura se estremeció bajo su mirada oscura como la noche, apenas podía ver su rostro, pero se sentía reconfortada de que estuviese de vuelta, le había echado de menos, un sentimiento extraño afloró en su pecho al verle sonreír tiernamente solo para ella, correspondió la sonrisa y Sasuke dio un paso no muy seguro hacia ella, posó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza rosada, se inclinó un poco y abrió la boca para decir algo importante pero la cerró abruptamente y su mirada se endureció de pronto. Sakura se giró intrigada por su interrupción y vio un Audi naranja aparcado tras su coche, se giró hacia Sasuke y le miró con miedo, este solo se apartó con brusquedad bajo una máscara de frialdad y ella supo que había llegado el momento de elegir.

* * *

Azrael: jujuju veo q os gusta mucho la historia! jejej q pena q sea el penultimo capi XD


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto salió del coche y cerró suavemente su puerta, Sakura avanzó hacia él sin miedo ni ningún tipo de sentimiento transparentándose en su rostro, se paró a un metro de distancia de él esperando a que dijese algo, Sasuke les observaba desde el porche de su casa.

—Sakura-chan yo… —susurró abatido— quiero que regreses a casa.

— ¿Por qué Naruto? —Preguntó rudamente— ¿no tienes bastante con tu secretaria?

—Sabes que eso no es así —dijo con enfado.

— ¿A no? ¿Y cómo es entonces? —Preguntó escéptica— ¿Me follo a una en casa y a la otra en la oficina?

—Sakura, te amo —declaró— lo que pasó aquel día fue un desliz, uno que nunca antes había cometido, lo hice por venganza, por arruinar mi cena —confesó— pero me sentí horriblemente mal, entiéndeme cariño —pidió.

—Puedo entenderlo —dijo ablandando la postura— pero no puedo perdonarte Naruto, no me pidas eso.

—Te amo Sakura, te amo y nunca me cansaré de decirlo —Naruto se inclinó y sacó una cajita del bolsillo— por favor, cásate con migo y vuelve a hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra —pidió.

Sakura echó a llorar, el hombre al que _amaba_ la acababa de pedir la mano, algo que pensó que nunca haría, Naruto se levantó y la abrazó consciente de que no había contestado, pero sabía que lo haría. Ella lloró unos minutos en sus brazos, sonriendo como una tonta, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y se acordó que Sasuke estaba presenciando toda esa escena, su corazón se detuvo. Sakura se separó del él con algo de esfuerzo.

—Naruto —llamó por su nombre— sabes que has sido el único en mi vida —dijo.

Naruto sonrió y la besó, ella se dejó llevar, degustando sus besos de nuevo, poco después se separaron pero ella no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

—Pero ahora hay alguien más —le soltó—vete, no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, Sakura no vaciló, estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta y sentía el amargo dolor de su corazón rompiéndose, él asintió y se marchó resignado, llevándose un pedazo de su corazón con él y un pasado juntos, pero no un futuro. Esperó a que el coche desapareciese y dio media vuelta andando lentamente hacia Sasuke con la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Te vas?

—No, tonto —dijo Sakura, inmediatamente le sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Y ese beso? —señaló.

—Ha sido el último —contestó mirando el suelo.

—Ahora ya no hay nada que me retenga —dijo, Sakura le miró impresionada— no voy a detenerme, Sakura —pronunció en voz baja.

Sakura se acercó un poco más, hasta casi rozarle, le sonrió una vez más, Sasuke parecía preocupado.

—Solo puedo ofrecerte la mitad de mi corazón —dijo— es todo lo que me queda—le confió.

—Es más que suficiente—respondió.

Rodeó a Sakura con los brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando que ella se refugiase en su pecho.

—Es irónico ¿no? —susurró sacando la cabeza.

— ¿El qué?

—Todo esto —sonrió.

—Era algo predecible —murmuró.

Se sentaron en el columpio del porche arropados con una manta, Sasuke rodeaba a Sakura con uno de sus brazos y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Mientras se columpiaban permanecían en silencio contemplando las estrellas.

—No sé si saldrá bien pero podemos intentarlo —soltó Sakura.

Sasuke besó a Sakura en la coronilla, ella se incorporó y le besó con cariño, él llevo la mano libre a su cara y acarició su mejilla mientras la besaba con amor, pausadamente y sin ninguna prisa enredaban sus lenguas en un baile conocido pero nuevo, intercambiaban saliva y caricias bajo aquel cielo estrellado.

—Porqué será que esto me parece que va a funcionar —interrogó Sakura.

—Quizás sea por esto —dijo colocando la mano de Sakura sobre su erección.

— ¿Ya? Qué fácil eres… —dijo con una sonrisa provocativa.

—Es culpa tuya —la acusó con la voz ronca.

Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su boca capturando sus labios en un beso necesitado y apasionado, se separaron jadeantes y cruzaron una mirada de deseo, sin decir nada más la cargó a estilo nupcial y la condujo al interior de la casa sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, la dejó caer sobre la cama y ella soltó una risotada, Sasuke se quitó la corbata con salvajismo y la arrojó al suelo, le sacó la lengua en un gesto travieso y Sakura sintió que se derretía cuando él se quitó la camisa de forma sensual, poco a poco, luego se deshizo de los pantalones y se quedó con los bóxer negros, dejando poco a la imaginación, se situó encima de ella con movimientos felinos y la devoró la boca, luego la despojó de la camisa y arrancó el sujetador rompiéndolo en el proceso, rozó los pezones de ella con la nariz y luego los lamió con deleite, era la primera vez que ambos estaban tan excitados y Sakura sentía que su cuerpo festejaba de gozo allí abajo, mordió el derecho y tiró de él, arrancándola un jadeo por el dolor placentero, la desabrochó los pantalones y bajó las bragas con él, acarició sus muslos y los separó, con una mano se quitó la única prenda que les estorbaba mientras volvía a besarla profundamente y ella pasó los brazos en torno a su cuello, arqueándose al sentir su erección golpear su sexo al ser liberado de su cárcel de ropa, Sasuke gruñó en su boca y rozó con el glande todos los pliegues concienzudamente, luego introdujo la cabeza y ambos gimieron de gozo, parecía que los dos llevaban bastante tiempo sin compartir cama, poco a poco empujó contra ella y Sakura rodeó su cadera con las piernas atrayéndole con fiereza hasta llegar al fondo, volvieron a gemir gloriosamente al sentirse unidos y él comenzó un vaivén lento y profundo en su interior, su espalda se deslizaba por la colcha de cuadros cada vez que él la penetraba con ímpetu, comenzó a mover la cadera clamando por más y Sasuke escuchó su muda súplica, se retiró de sus labios y juntó sus frentes mientras comenzaba a moverse más deprisa para no perderse ninguna reacción de la pelirrosa. Sakura abría la boca dejando escapar gemidos profundos y él jadeaba y gruñía sobre ella, aumentó de nuevo el ritmo, golpeándola con fuerza en el útero haciendo que Sakura abriese más los ojos, apretó las uñas contra la ancha espalda sin importarle hacerle daño y comenzó a gritar de puro placer, Sasuke se corrió con fuerza haciendo presión y temblando violentamente, ella gimió sensualmente al sentir su semen inundar deliciosamente su interior. Se dejó caer sobre ella y la besó cansado, a ambos se les cerraban los ojos, salió poco a poco de su vagina y respiró agotado sobre sus labios, descansaron unos momentos en esa postura y luego se metieron en la cama, Sasuke la rodeó en un abrazo y ella se acurrucó, le besó el cuello con cariño y sintió como él volvía a excitarse de nuevo, pasó una pierna sobre las suyas y dejó que él volviera a tomarla.

Esa vez duraron mucho más, las penetraciones fueron más rudas y Sakura llegó a correrse casi al final, antes de que Sasuke liberase de nuevo ese espeso placer, se besaron una vez más antes de caer rendidos al sueño. Al día siguiente trabajaban pero que importaba, por el momento estaban los dos juntos. No sabía cuánto iba a durar aquello, pero duraría lo que tuviese que durar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Azrael:** y por fin el ultimo chapter. con final abierto mas o menos hahahh XD espero que os haya gustado el lemon final :D y bueno, quien sabe si algún día me animo y hago una conti pero por el momento esto se queda así. Gracias a: Kixanie, Titaternura, Setsuna17, chio-miau, sakurass, Twinkle star-chan, EdiitH, MilfeulleS, marijf22, tania56, laurita261, MilfeulleS, y anddreaa!! por vuestros comentarios que me animaron.

Matta ne!


End file.
